Hunters
by Naki B
Summary: Fiore sigue igual, sin ningún cambio, la gente sigue haciendo sus cosas y los viajeros van y vienen en tren. Pero una joven rubia llega a la ciudad de Magnolia para hablar con el gremio de Fairy Tail, trayendo consigo una gran historia del pasado y del futuro. Nadie se quedará indiferente con la llegada de esta nueva mujer.


Era increíble pero ya había llegado a Magnolia, pensar que tenía que haber hecho tantas horas de viaje para llegar a ese pueblecito tan remoto… Pero le agradaba la idea de estar en un lugar tranquilo, alejado de toda la sangre y la muerte que hay alrededor de su vida. Respiró hondo mientras se bajaba del tren, el aire allí olía a ciudad, a gente yendo de un lado a otro sin una preocupación más que la de seguir con sus trabajos. Le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a llevar esa ropa, solía llevar su traje de combate, negro y de cuero ajustado, vestir como una persona corriente le producía una sensación de inquietud, como si en cualquier momento le atacasen y no tendría sus armas para defenderse, aunque la verdad le divertía ver lo bien que le quedaba, por lo menos tenía su capucha negra, que había comprado antes de entrar en el tren a una anciana que las hacía a mano (sí, sólo es una capucha, tiene el resto de la ropa normal, se puede comprar sólo la capucha que se ata por delante del cuello) que protegía del sol y le daba un toque de viajera que le hacía mucha gracia.

Decidió que ya era suficiente de estar de pie en la estación, con su pequeña maleta colgada al hombro, un poco más grande que una mochila normal. Mientras con una mano sujetaba un asa, con la otra buscaba dentro el papel que le habían dado. Lo sacó y lo miró. "Fairy Tail, el gremio más fuerte de Fiore" tenía como título, con el emblema justo al lado y debajo un pequeño mapa donde se explicaba cómo llegar desde la estación de trenes a ese gremio. Empezó a andar tranquilamente, llenándose del ambiente que hay en la calle. Con una sonrisa, miraba a los niños jugar con pelotas y a las niñas correr intentando pillarse entre ellas; a las mujeres hablar sobre chismes que habían oído; la gente de los puestos de venta, que gritaban para atraer clientes; la gente realmente estaba feliz en aquel lugar, y ella también se quiso colmar de su felicidad.  
Entre toda la gente, divisó una mariposa, la mariposa era perfectamente normal a excepción de una cosa, sus alas parecían fuego. Eran de un rojo muy intenso, y bajo la luz del sol, su aletear parecía dejar restos de fuego en el aire, como ascuas danzantes. Le sorprendió que nadie más la viese, miraba alrededor por si alguien se había dado cuenta de la maravillosa criatura que volaba sobre sus cabezas. Cuando la volvió a ver, la mariposa se dirigía hacia el bosque que pegaba con la calle, parecía que quisiese que la siguiera y así lo hizo. La mariposa seguía volando, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro del bosque, la mariposa se extinguió justo en medio del claro, como si el fuego de sus alas la hubiese quemado, y en el lugar en el que volaba caían pequeñas virutas de ceniza que se llevaba el viento. Ella empezó a revisar el lugar donde se agrupaban las cenizas que no se llevaba el viento, haciendo un pequeño montecito, agachada, mirándolo fascinada.  
Estaba absorta mirando la ceniza, pensando que podía ser aquel ser extraño hasta que oyó un crujir detrás de ella, no se giró, el ruido fue sólo un segundo y por su experiencia supo de dónde había venido ese ruido. Cerró los ojos para agudizar el resto de sus sentidos, y volvió a oír, era un paso, como de alguien caminando cuidadosamente, sobre una superficie no muy segura. Supo enseguida que la persona la observaba desde uno de los árboles, pero debía concentrar en saber cuál y exactamente en qué rama del árbol.  
En aquel momento se deba una palmadita en la espalda mentalmente por haberse puesto una muslera debajo de su falda de vuelo negra (son mis favoritas), para guardar dos dagas arrojadizas sin que se notasen, mientras disimuladamente sacaba una. Estaba esperando para oír en qué lugar exacto estaba hasta que oyó un gruñir y lo que pareció un golpe y después una ardilla chillar. Supuso que la ardilla le molestaba y la golpeó fuera. Normalmente no podría haber oído eso desde una distancia de diez metros, ni saber que había diez metros de distancia, pero había obtenido un entrenamiento riguroso, noches y días enteros con vendas en los ojos para agudizar sus oídos. "Te encontré" pensó, mientras daba media vuelta con una velocidad increíble, quitándose la capucha en el movimiento y dejando ondear su pelo, lanzando el cuchillo a donde estaba aquella persona. Escuchó como el cuchillo arañaba la piel, no quería matarlo, así que lo lanzó como aviso. El sujeto ahogaba un grito de sorpresa y siseaba por la reciente herida que tenía.  
-Sal de ahí si no quieres que el próximo cuchillo se clave en tu pecho – dijo con la otra daga de la pernera en las manos listo para lanzar, apuntando en donde había lanzado el primero y con la otra mano acomodando el pelo que se había soltado de su agarre en la capucha.  
Se oía una risita, de hombre, sin duda. Parecía que le divertía aquella situación. Ella puso mala cara, pensando que tendría que sacar su mejor arma de la mochila cuanto antes, con una daga no podría hacer mucho más. Del árbol cayó una sombra, tocando el suelo con gracia, sin ningún traspié. Cuando se erguía pudo notar que aquel hombre era fuerte, se lo decían sus hombros anchos, y bastante alto, al menos, una cabeza más que ella.  
El hombre salió de las sombras que ofrecían los árboles y que impedían ver más que su silueta, andando hacia ella, hasta estar aproximadamente a ocho pasos de ella. Se impresionó lo atractivo que era, ya sabía que era fuerte y alto, pero los músculos de sus brazos ahora visibles le decían que era algo más que fuerte, un chaleco de cuero negro que le dejaba ver el torso desnudo, cosa que parecía tan duro como una piedra, unos pantalones abombados negros, los ojos, llenos de curiosidad hacia ella, de color verde, y un corte en la mejilla izquierda, claramente hecho por su cuchillo, no parecía muy profundo… Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue una sonrisa radiante, que haría que cualquier chica se derritiera al instante, y un pelo alborotado, de un color muy inusual, rosa. La verdad, le parecía bastante atractivo.  
"¡Concéntrate, tonta! No debes dejarte embobar. El Maestro siempre dijo que tenías que buscar los puntos débiles de tus adversarios, así que deja de mirarle esa sonrisa con cara de colegiala" Se decía a sí misma.  
-Bonita voz – dijo el muchacho "¡Woow! Que voz tan masculina… ¡CONCÉNTRATE BAKA!" – Eres bastante buena con los cuchillos – dijo mientras apartaba la mirada de ella para revisar lo que le había lanzado, con su sangre en el – La verdad no pensé que supieses que estaba ahí.  
-Si de verdad quieres sigilo, te aconsejo que dejes en paz a las ardillas – dijo lo más fría posible, él le contestó con una sonora carcajada. Le apuntó con el cuchillo a su garganta – Ahora explícame por qué me espiabas.  
-No lo hacía, fuiste tú la que vino aquí, yo estaba tan tranquilo en los árboles hasta que tú llegaste. No eres un persona normal, ¿verdad? – parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta, lo que hizo que ella hiciera cara de pocos amigos. Ella resopló.  
-No tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones, adiós. – se giró para irse, mientras volvía a guardar la daga en su muslera, pero tenía al hombre justo a su lado, había recorrida la distancia que los separaba en el tiempo en que ella se giraba, lo que le confirmó una cosa, él también era un cazador.  
-¿Ya te vas? – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho, que cómo acto reflejo, aprovechó para cogerle de la muñeca en un rápido movimiento y doblar el brazo del hombre, girando también el cuerpo del muchacho para que él le diese la espalda a ella; le puso la rodilla en la espalda y dejó caer su peso en el. El hombre cayó al suelo con el pecho y ella con la rodilla encima de su espalda y su brazo izquierdo sujeto hacia ella.  
-Agradecería que no te tomases tantas confianzas conmigo, hunter. – el hombre rio.  
-Que bien que por una vez haya algo de diversión por aquí.  
Antes de que ella pudiese procesar bien lo que dijo, el hombre de pelo rosa había salido de su agarre y había rodado unos pasos alejándose de ella, para sacar dos cuchillos de la solapa interior de su chaleco, bastante más grandes que los que ella le había lanzado, casi el doble. Se notaba perfectamente que eran de cuerpo a cuerpo, no para arrojar. Ella tampoco se quedó atrás, de su mochila sacó su látigo negro y tiraba la mochila al suelo para que no la molestase. El látigo tenía la empuñadura de color violeta oscuro y azul cielo de cuero tintado, haciendo espirales, destacaba a comparación del látigo, que era negro y de cuero trenzado. Se asomó una sonrisa por la cara del hombre, él también se había fijado en el arma.  
-Bonito látigo, muy colorido.  
-En este mundo hay que conservar un poco de feminidad – contestó ella también sonriendo.  
-Me gusta, nadie que conozco usa látigos.  
-Ven y pruébalo, es tan divertido como parece – dijo ondeando el látigo para exponerlo y sonriendo maliciosamente.  
El hombre se abalanzó hacia ella, con bastante rapidez, con los cuchillos bien agarrados. Corría con una velocidad que la podía derribar, así que en los pocos microsegundos que le quedaban hasta que el llegase hasta ella estudió sus debilidades, la que le podía servir en aquel momento era que él era bastante grande, y la gente que es grande, es lenta. Así que no le costó mucho apartarse con un grácil movimiento cuando él llegaba a ella, poniéndose a un lado de su adversario y lanzando la punta de su látigo hacia la espalda de él mientras el intentaba frenar al ver que ella ya no estaba en la dirección de su embestida. Otra debilidad de él era que es fuerte, y los que tienen fuerza puedes usarla en su contra. El pelirosa se giró, con la cara seria, pero un destello de diversión en sus ojos, esta vez, cuando él fue hacia ella, cuchillo en mano, apuntando hacia su pecho, ella lo cogió de la muñeca y aprovechando la inercia de su brazo, lo movió para que se hiciera un corte en la pierna a sí mismo. Lo que ella no pensó, fue en que en el otro brazo tenía otro cuchillo, que iba hacia su cara con velocidad, lo único que pudo fue mover la cara para intentar esquivarlo, pero aun así le arañó la mejilla y le cortó unos cuantos pelos rubios. Ella, como acto reflejo y asustada, le soltó las muñecas y se apartó haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás, después se tocó la mejilla dañada, siseando por el dolor. Sangraba, tendría que curarse, al menos no era muy profundo. Con el cuello de su camiseta roja que llevaba debajo de esta se limpió, lo hubiese hecho con las mangas pero era una camiseta de manga corta.  
-Ahora estamos casi igualados – dijo con media sonrisa, jadeando por la pelea.  
-De momento tú tienes un corte de más – contestó también sonriendo.  
Ella lanzó su látigo al tobillo de él, enrollándolo, sonriendo aún más, enseñando los dientes. Él la miraba extrañado, como diciendo "¿Qué pretendes?" y con un ligero movimiento de la muñeca, hizo que los pies del muchacho se levantasen del suelo, cayendo con un estrépito en la hierba, por suerte era blanda. Ella se posicionó encima de él, agarrándole las muñecas y haciéndole soltar sus cuchillos.  
-Me parece que he ganad…  
No había podido acabar del todo la frase cuando el chico giró sobre sí mismo haciendo que ella quedase debajo de él, juntando sus cabezas y callándola con sus labios.  
La mujer estaba conmocionada, con los ojos abiertos en par de par del asombro, la adrenalina se le disparó en aquel momento, lo que es raro porque ella siempre está tranquila en los peores momentos, como en las batallas. Quiso mover las muñecas pero él la tenía bien cogida y no la soltaba. Notaba el pecho del hombre sobre el suyo, que la aplastaba ligeramente, era agradable. El corazón de él iba tan rápido como el de ella, pero se tenía que relajar y pensar. No sabía cómo salir de ahí, hasta que se le ocurrió, pidió perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero se lo había buscado. Cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso del muchacho, la verdad, no se le daba mal, siendo sinceros, estaba muy bien aquel beso. Volvió a pedir perdón en sus adentros y en un movimiento, levantó la rodilla, hiriendo con la fuerza necesaria como para partir una manzana con su rodilla la zona en la que los hombres más débiles son, justo en medio de las piernas. Aquel hombre se alejó, con un dolor muy notorio, rodando en el suelo de hierba del bosque, intentando no gritar, agarrándose sus partes para amortiguar el dolor. Se hubiese reído de no haberse sentido tan mal por él.  
-Siento haber tenido que recurrir a un truco tan sucio, pero tú tampoco es que hayas jugado muy limpiamente… De todas formas ha sido divertido, ¡gracias! – dijo sonriendo.  
-Ggg..aahhh… - balbuceaba el hombre, el dolor era tan intenso que no podía hablar, pero le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
Ella se sentó en el suelo al lado del hombre agonizante, esperando pacientemente a que se le pasase mientras volvía a guardar su látigo y examinaba la daga que le había lanzado, que recogió después de que él saliese de encima de ella. Aquel hombre, tras unos minutos más, elevó su espalda, aun quejándose, pero parecía que ya no le dolía tanto.  
-Arg, un poco más fuerte y me las habrías partido. – dijo casi jadeando, a lo que ella soltó una carcajada y giró la cara hacia el – Me llamo Natsu, Natsu Dragneel – dijo tendiéndole una mano con una gran sonrisa.  
-Lucy Heartfilia – respondió alargando la suya y estrechándosela, devolviéndole la sonrisa.


End file.
